I'm Only For You
by deestacia
Summary: "Ayo pulang." / "Kau memikirkannya kan?" / "Aku merindukanmu Baekkie." / "Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang." / "Kita mau kemana?" / "Brengsek!" / "Ayo kita masuk. Biar aku obati lukamu." / "Di mana kalungnya?" / "Kau siap?" / "Sebentar lagi ya." - ChanBaek/BaekYeol - slight!KaiBaek - Read Detail Info - RnR


**I'M ONLY FOR YOU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**presented by**_

**Deestoria**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Baekhyun - Chanyeol - Kai**

**Supporting Cast : Kris - Luhan - Sehun - Tao**

**Category : Boys Love - Yaoi**

**Genre : Hurt - Comfort**

**Rated : M**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Note : AU - OOC - less!Typo - slight!KaiBaek**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES**

**STORY AND OC BELONGS TO DEESTORIA**

**Remake & Repost Copyright October - 2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya, makasih banget buat yang udah review di epep-epepnya Dee, terutama Animals GS yang ga nyangka dapet respon yang we-o-we. ChanBaek shipper emang jjang! Anyway, kalo udah kelar, sempetin baca author note di bawah ya *smooch***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**DON'T BASH**

**HAPPY READING**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun terlihat meneguk vanilla coffee di hadapannya. Manik cokelat itu menatap keluar jendela coffee shop tempatnya berada sekarang. Terlihat sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan coffee shop. Baekhyun memperhatikan mobil itu sejenak lalu menghela nafas pelan. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya, meletakkannya di meja dan melangkah keluar. Kaki Baekhyun melangkah menuju mobil tadi, di mana telah ada Jongin dengan pakaian santainya terlihat menunggu di samping mobil tersebut.

Di saat yang sama, Chanyeol tengah berjalan menyusuri gelap malam jalanan Seoul ditemani angin malam, membuatnya sesekali merapatkan jaket. Matanya mengamati sekitar hingga langkahnya terhenti kala menatap sosok yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Baekhyunnie." ucap Chanyeol.

Jongin yang mendengar suara Chanyeol menoleh ke arah laki-laki itu. Suara Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun yang tengah menuju mobil yang menjemputnya turut menoleh dan mendapati si pemilik suara tengah menatapnya. Keduanya terpaku dalam tatapan masing-masing dan terdiam.

"Chanyeol.", Baekhyun berucap lirih.

Jongin menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian. Terlihat sekali rasa tidak suka dalam tatapan itu. Dia lalu mendekati Baekhyun.

"Ayo pulang." ucap Jongin seraya menarik tangan Baekhyun kasar, membawanya menuju mobil.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Jongin. Pandangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terputus saat laki-laki manis itu sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah menutup pintu mobil Baekhyun, Jongin mendekati Chanyeol. Matanya menatap tajam kepada Chanyeol, "Perlu kau tahu kalau Baekhyun sekarang adalah tunanganku. Jadi jangan pernah mendekatinya atau mencoba memperbaiki hubungan kalian. Jangan coba-coba cari masalah denganku. Ingat itu baik-baik.", Jongin beranjak menuju mobilnya dan melajukannya meninggalkan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam di dalam mobil. Pikirannya kembali membawanya ke masa lalu ketika dia masih bersama Chanyeol. Semuanya berjalan baik, bahkan sampai keduanya memutuskan untuk membawa hubungan mereka ke jenjang pernikahan. Namun semuanya hancur ketika Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol selingkuh di belakangnya. Rasa sakit Baekhyun, kekecewaannya sangat besar hingga dia tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan mereka meski Chanyeol sudah berkali-kali minta maaf dan menyesali perbuatannya. Baekhyun mengakhiri semuanya, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan hubungan mereka. Meski dia masih sangat mencintai Chanyeol, sampai kapan pun, tapi untuk memulai semua dari awal, Baekhyun masih belum bisa. Dia pun pergi ke London, menyusul orang tuanya. Di sana pula dia bertemu dengan Jongin yang merupakan orang kepercayaan orang tuanya. Keduanya menjadi dekat dan menjalin hubungan. Hingga akhirnya mereka bertunangan dan orang tua Baekhyun menitipkan putra mereka kepada Jongin. Setelah itu pula, Baekhyun memutuskan kembali ke Korea. Dan kini, ketika Baekhyun siap memulai hidup baru bersama Jongin, dia justru bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol. Dan mengingat tatapan Chanyeol saat mereka bertemu tadi, Baekhyun bisa merasakan kerinduan juga penyesalan dalam diri laki-laki itu terhadap dirinya. Baekhyun pun tak dapat memungkiri bahwa di dalam hati kecilnya, dirinya sangat merindukan Chanyeol dan ingin bersamanya.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap Baekhyun yang terdiam.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jongin. Mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, Baekhyun menoleh, dia tersenyum, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau memikirkannya kan?"

Baekhyun terhenyak. Dia menatap Jongin sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, "Aku-"

"Sepertinya aku harus mempercepat pernikahan kita. Terlebih melihat reaksimu seperti ini setelah bertemu dengannya."

Kalimat Jongin membuat Baekhyun semakin terdiam.

"Sudah sampai.", Jongin menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah gedung apartemen. Baekhyun menatap bangunan itu.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." ucap Baekhyun sembari membuka pintu mobil. Namun pergerakannya terhenti saat Jongin memegang tangannya. Pandangan keduanya pun bertemu.

"Aku tidak suka kau memikirkannya. Aku harap kau ingat bahwa kau adalah tunanganku." ucap Jongin dengan nada tegas.

Baekhyun terdiam, perlahan dia memegang tangan Jongin untuk melepaskannya, "Aku tidak lupa. Kau jangan khawatir. Pulanglah. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu. Selamat malam." pamit Baekhyun seraya keluar dari mobil.

Jongin menatap punggung Bekhyun hingga menghilang dari pandangan.

"__Kau bisa mengatakan seperti itu Baek. Tapi maaf. Aku menginginkanmu, aku tidak mau kau kembali padanya. Aku harus segera bertindak."__ batin Jongin kemudian melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya. Laki-laki itu langsung membuka lemarinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak. Dia duduk di tempat tidur dan membuka kotak tersebut. Matanya menatap satu per satu foto yang ada di dalam kotak itu. Fotonya dan Chanyeol ketika mereka masih bersama di mana semua terlihat sempurna dan indah. Baekhyun menatap salah satu foto di mana Chanyeol terlihat memeluknya dari belakang, sementara Baekhyun membawa kue dengan lilin angka 3. Foto saat mereka merayakan 3 tahun mereka bersama. Itu adalah tahun terakhir mereka bersama sebelum akhirnya mereka berpisah. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan memeluk foto itu.

"Yeollie, aku merindukanmu." ucap Baekhyun dengan mendekap erat foto mereka.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dia teringat pertemuannya tadi dengan Baekhyun. Pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu.

"_Apa Baekhyun sudah memaafkanku?_" batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merubah posisinya dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Tangan Chanyeol meraih kalung di lehernya. Dia menatap liontin kalungnya yang berbentuk bulat sempurna melambangkan matahari dan berwarna kuning keemasan. Chanyeol lalu membuka laci meja dan mengambil sebuah kotak. Dia membuka kotak tersebut. Terlihat sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk bulan sabit dengan ukuran sedikit lebih besar berwarna putih keperakan. Chanyeol memasukkan liontinnya yang bulat ke dalam lingkaran sabit liontin bulan itu hingga menjadi sebuah bentuk bulat sempurna.

"Aku merindukanmu Baekkie." ucap Chanyeol seraya mengecup liontin kalung tersebut.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Seoul sudah sangat larut dan jalanan mulai lengang. Jongin tengah melajukan mobilnya bersama Baekhyun dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi.

"Kita mau kemana Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menatap Jongin yang menyetir di sampingnya.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu." jawab Jongin dengan menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum kecil. Baekhyun tak merespon kembali jawaban Jongin hingga akhirnya mobil itu berhenti di depan sebuah gedung.

Mata Baekhyun mengamati gedung itu dengan seksama.

"Ayo." ajak Jongin seraya menarik tangan Baekhyun membuat laki-laki itu tersentak kaget. Mereka berdua memasuki gedung. Baekhyun mengamati isi gedung tersebut. Terlihat beberapa pengawal berjaga di beberapa sudut.

"Tempat apa ini Jongin?"

"Empire Club." jawab Jongin.

Baekhyun terhenyak. Setahu Baekhyun, Empire Club adalah klub yang dikhusukan untuk gay. Klub ini menyediakan laki-laki penghibur dan fasilitas kamar pribadi. Baekhyun memang seorang gay, tapi untuk apa Jongin membawanya kemari. Seharusnya Jongin paham betul bahwa Baekhyun tidak suka tempat seperti ini.

Mereka sudah berada di dalam klub. Terlihat banyak pasangan gay bermesraan di sudut klub. Ada yang hanya berciuman biasa hingga ciuman panas, ada juga yang saling meraba, bahkan ada yang topless sementara pasangannya menciumi tubuh topless itu. Dan ada sebuah lorong di mana banyak pasangan keluar masuk dari lorong tersebut. Baekhyun semakin tidak nyaman dengan pemandangan itu walau dia sendiri gay.

"Jongin, bisa kita pulang?" pinta Baekhyun. Jongin menatap Baekhyun sambil menggandeng tangannya, "Kita baru sampai. Nanti ya. Aku ingin kau bertemu teman-temanku."

Jongin membawa Baekhyun mendekati sebuah meja. Terlihat beberapa pasangan gay ada di sana.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang." ucap salah satunya.

"Tentu saja aku akan datang Sehun. Bagaimana bisa aku menolak undangan sahabatku." ucap Jongin.

"Siapa dia Jongin? Kau tidak mau mengenalkannya pada kami.", laki-laki cantik yang ada di samping Sehun bertanya dengan tersenyum.

"Dia tunanganku, namanya Baekhyun.", Jongin memperkenalkan Baekhyun seraya mendekapnya erat, "Baby, kenalkan teman-temanku. Sehun, Luhan, Kris, dan Tao.", Jongin memperkenalkan satu per satu temannya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum seraya sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Seleramu boleh juga Jongin. Kau beruntung memiliki tunangan yang cantik seperti dia." ucap seorang laki-laki lain berambut pirang bernama Kris seraya meneguk minumannya.

"Sepertinya tunanganmu itu anak baik-baik. Dia terlihat malu-malu. Apa aku benar?" tanya laki-laki berambut hitam yang duduk di samping Kris, namanya Tao.

Jongin tersenyum kecil, "Dia hanya belum terbiasa dengan tempat seperti ini. Iya kan baby?", Jongin mengelus kepala Baekhyun, sementara laki-laki itu hanya diam.

"Oh ya, di mana Joonmyun dan Yixing?" tanya Jongin.

"Sudah di dalam. Kau kan tahu sendiri mereka itu tidak banyak bicara tapi langsung pada intinya." ucap Sehun.

"Guys, kami masuk ke dulu." ucap Kris seraya menggandeng Tao. Keduanya lalu melangkah meninggalkan meja. Mata Baekhyun mengamati sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Bagaimana jika kita masuk?" tanya Sehun kepada laki-laki di sampingnya, yang adalah Luhan.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar kah Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan dengan tatapan nakal dan menggoda. Sehun pun menyeringai dan mengecup bibir laki-laki itu singkat.

Mereka berdua beranjak, "Kami masuk dulu. Oh ya, ini kunci kamarmu. Ajaklah tunanganmu ke dalam." ucap Sehun seraya menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada Jongin lalu sekilas menatap Baekhyun hingga berlalu bersama Luhan.

Baekhyun terhenyak mendengar ucapan Sehun. Jongin meneguk segelas vodka di hadapannya lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun membuat laki-laki berparas cantik itu kaget.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun. Jongin tidak menjawab Baekhyun. Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan tangan Jongin namun Jongin menggenggamnya terlalu kuat.

Mereka memasuki lorong di mana terdapat banyak pintu di kanan kirinya. Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di depan pintu. Jongin masih menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Jongin, lepaskan!" pinta Baekhyun. Jongin menarik Baekhyun untuk memasuki kamar. Dia mengunci kamar tersebut.

Manik cokelat Jongin menatap Baekhyun tajam. Sementara Baekhyun terdiam, dia melangkah mundur. Ada rasa takut dalam dirinya jika Jongin akan memaksanya.

"Aku sudah cukup lama menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhmu karena aku menghargaimu dan juga orang tuamu. Tapi mengingat pertemuan kita dengan Chanyeol beberapa waktu lalu dan melihat reaksimu saat melihatnya, aku pikir aku harus bertindak. Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kembali padanya atau dia merebutmu dariku. Malam ini, aku akan buat kau jadi milikku." ucap Jongin. Baekhyun tersentak dengan ucapan Jongin.

Laki-laki berkulit tan itu meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun ke tempat tidur dan dengan cepat menindihnya. Dia mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan ganas. Baekhyun berusaha melawan namun tenaga Jongin lebih besar terlebih sekarang Jongin mengunci kedua tangannya dan kakinya. Baekhyun sendiri sama sekali tidak membalas ciuman Jongin. Dia dapat merasakan bibirnya berdarah. Bibir Jongin mulai menjamah leher Baekhyun, menghisap dan menjilatnya. Sementara si pemilik leher masih berusaha untuk berontak. Merasa pegangan Jongin pada tangannya mulai mengendur, Baekhyun mengumpulkan tenaga dan mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga laki-laki itu hampir terjungkal.

Jongin menatap Baekhyun, kilat emosi terlihat jelas di matanya.

"Jadi kau mau main kasar eum? Baiklah. Aku akan bermain kasar Byun Baekhyun.", Jongin melepaskan kaosnya sehingga memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang atletis.

Jongin kembali mendekati Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu berdiri namun Jongin dengan sigap menangkapnya dan kembali menciumnya dengan ganas. Tangan Jongin mencengkram tangan Baekhyun kuat hingga membuat tangan Baekhyun memerah. Mata Baekhyun terlihat mencari sesuatu. Hingga akhirnya, laki-laki itu membalas ciuman Jongin dan itu membuat Jongin menyeringai. Keduanya bersilat lidah dan bertukar saliva. Tanpa Jongin sadari, Baekhyun membawanya merapat ke tembok. Setelah posisi Jongin yang menghimpit tembok, Baekhyun mulai menjilati leher Jongin membuat laki-laki itu mengerang nikmat. Tangan Baekhyun perlahan meraih botol minum yang ada di meja dan memukulkannya ke kepala Jongin.

Jongin reflek melepaskan tangannya dari Baekhyun dan memegang kepalanya yang terkena pecahan botol. Ada sedikit darah yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

Baekhyun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk kabur. Dia dengan cepat membuka kunci dan keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin yang menyadari kepergian Baekhyun langsung mengejarnya, "Baekhyun!" panggil Jongin. Namun Baekhyun terus berlari hingga keluar dari klub. Dia terus berlari menjauhi klub dan juga Jongin.

"Brengsek!" umpat Jongin.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terus berlari menjauh dari klub. Setelah merasa cukup jauh, laki-laki itu pun berhenti. Dia mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"_Aku tidak bisa pulang. Jongin pasti akan mencariku__ ke__ apartemen. Tapi aku mau ke__mana?_" batin Baekhyun.

Kaki Baekhyun terus melangkah tanpa arah. Baekhyun mendekap tubuhnya merasakan angin malam yang berhembus dingin. Setelah cukup lama melangkah, Baekhyun menatap daerah sekelilingnya berada sekarang, dia merasa mengenal daerah itu. Kaki Baekhyun berhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Matanya menatap rumah tersebut.

"_Ini kan __rumah__ Chanyeol_." batin Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol hampir sampai di rumahnya ketika dia melihat sosok Baekhyun.

"Baek-Baekhyunnie." panggil Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Mendengar suara Chanyeol, Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum kecil.

"Awww!" eluhnya seraya menyentuh luka di bibirnya. Chanyeol langsung mendekati Baekhyun. Dia memperhatikan luka di bibir cherry laki-laki itu.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa bibirmu bisa sampai terluka?" tanya Chanyeol panik membuat Baekhyun tertegun dengan sikapnya.

"Aku-"

"Ayo kita masuk. Biar aku obati lukamu." ajak Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menurut. Dengan beriringan, mereka berdua memasuki rumah Chanyeol.

Pandangan Baekhyun mengedar menatap isi rumah Chanyeol, tidak ada yang berubah, bahkan dari posisi barang-barangnya. Semua masih sama ketika dia membantu Chanyeol pindah rumah.

"Duduklah dulu. Aku akan mengambil kotak obat." ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun beralih menatap Chanyeol yang menuju dapur untuk mengambil kotak obat, kemudian manik cokelat itu kembali menatap isi rumah Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu tersenyum saat melihat beberapa pernak-pernik semasa pacarannya dengan Chanyeol yang ditata apik. Kakinya melangkah menuju ke sebuh pintu yang Baekhyun ketahui sebagai kamar Chanyeol, lalu beranjak masuk. Mata Baekhyun terhenyak menatap sebuah foto dengan ukuran cukup besar terpasang di dinding kamar Chanyeol. Tangan Baekhyun meraba foto tersebut. Foto itu adalah foto saat mereka merayakan anniversary yang ketiga. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Baekhyunnie." panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedikit kaget. Dia menoleh dan tersenyum ketika Chanyeol mendekatinya seraya membawa kotak obat. Laki-laki itu menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, Chanyeol sendiri duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak ada yang berubah." ucap Baekhyun.

"Apanya?"

"Semuanya. Semua masih sama seperti dulu." ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum seraya menyiapkan obat untuk luka Baekhyun, "Aku menyukainya. Mengingatkanku padamu." jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun terhenyak. Tangan Chanyeol mulai mengobati luka di bibir Baekhyun dengan hati-hati.

Baekhyun menahan perih dengan meremas baju Chanyeol. Tak sengaja, mata Baekhyun tertuju pada kalung di leher Chanyeol.

"_Chanyeol masih memakai kalung itu._" batin Baekhyun. Ada rasa bahagia menyesap di dalam diri Baekhyun dan itu membuatnya tersenyum.

"Jangan tersenyum Baekkie. Biar aku obati dulu lukamu." ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun terdiam.

"Sudah selesai." ucap Chanyeol seraya merapikan perlengkapan obatnya.

"Kalung itu, kau masih memakainya.", Baekhyun berucap lirih. Chanyeol tersenyum, "Ini yang mengobatiku saat aku merindukanmu. Kau perlu tahu, aku juga masih menyimpan milikmu." ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersentak. Chanyeol masih menyimpan kalungnya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Karena seingat Baekhyun, dia membuang kalung itu saat mereka berpisah.

"Bukankah waktu itu aku buang? Bagaimana kau-"

"Aku mencarinya. Cukup sulit memang terlebih kau membuangnya ke sungai. Tapi aku rasa kalung itu memiliki ikatan takdir dengan kita, dengan kalung milikku dan itu juga yang membuatku bisa menemukannya. Aku memang lalai karena kehilanganmu, tapi aku tidak mau kehilangan kalung itu atau semua benda dan kenangan yang pernah ada di antara kita. Karena bagiku, semua itu adalah pengganti dirimu. Itu yang menguatkanku saat aku merindukanmu, mengobati kesendirianku, membuatku tetap merasa kau masih bersamaku." tutur Chanyeol seraya menatap manik cokelat Baekhyun.

Laki-laki mungil itu terdiam. Dia terkejut mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Mata mereka saling beradu.

"Di mana kalungnya?" tanya Baekhyun lirih.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan beranjak menuju meja di samping tempat tidur, tangannya meraih sebuah kotak lalu duduk di samping Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun menatap isi kotak yang berupa kalung dengan liontin berbentuk bulan sabit berwarna putih keperakan. Dia meraih kotak itu.

"Kau menjaganya dengan baik." ucap Baekhyun seraya meraba kalung itu.

Chanyeol mengulas senyum.

"Apa-,apa kau mau memakainya lagi?" tanya Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Dia sadar dia masih sangat mencintai Chanyeol dan hanya ingin bersamanya. Dia tidak butuh orang lain selain Chanyeol. Meskipun dulu Chanyeol pernah menyakitinya, Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol berhak mendapat kesempatan kedua. Senyum manis terlihat di wajah Baekhyun seiring dengan kepalanya yang mengangguk, "Aku ingin seperti dulu lagi." ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terhenyak, "Jadi kau sudah memaafkanku?", laki-laki tinggi itu memastikan.

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk, "Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak awal Yeollie. Maaf waktu itu aku meninggalkanmu dan tidak memberimu kesempatan." tutur Baekhyun. Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum, dia lalu menangkup wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak pernah salah Baekkie, kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Justru kepergianmu membuatku sadar bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apa pun, cinta dan dirimu adalah yang terbaik yang Tuhan beri untukku. Dan kini Tuhan memberiku kesempatan lagi dengan jawabanmu, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin menjaga hubungan kita." ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, "Aku percaya padamu. Sekarang, tolong pasangkan ini." pinta Baekhyun seraya menyodorkan kotak kalung itu kepada Chanyeol. Laki-laki jangkung itu pun memasang kalung di leher Baekhyun.

"I love you." ucap Chanyeol.

"I love you more." balas Baekhyun. Mereka berdua pun berciuman cukup lama namun lembut, mengingat bibir Baekhyun yang baru saja diobati. Selepas ciuman itu, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, "Aku akan bicara pada orang tuaku untuk membatalkan pertunangan kami. Mereka menerima Jongin karena Jongin adalah orang kepercayaan mereka, selain itu Jongin juga yang menjagaku selama mereka di luar negeri. Aku akan meminta mereka membatalkan semuanya. Lagi pula, Jongin sering bersikap kasar padaku. Aku sempat mencoba untuk mencintainya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku terlalu mencintaimu Yeollie." tutur Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Aku tahu. Dan aku jauh lebih mencintaimu Baekkie."

Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama dan semakin dalam namun dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol ke pelukannya. Keduanya kini berbaring di tempat tidur dengan Chanyeol berada di atas Baekhyun. Mereka berciuman dengan lidah yang saling mengulum. Lidah Chanyeol menjelajahi rongga mulut laki-laki yang sangat dicintai dan dirindukannya itu, begitu juga lidah Baekhyun yang mengabsen tiap sudut rongga mulut Chanyeol. Ciuman Baekhyun beralih ke leher Chanyeol yang jenjang, membuat Chanyeol mengeluh nikmat.

"Baek…aaahhh…"

Chanyeol membalas dengan menciumi setiap inci wajah Baekhyun dan menggelitik telinga Baekhyun dengan lidahnya.

"Aaahhh…euuungh…" eluh Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menciumi lehernya. Tangan Baekhyun meraba punggung Chanyeol dan membuka kaos Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun membuka kaos Baekhyun. Bibir Chanyeol menciumi setiap inci tubuh putih laki-laki cantik itu.

"Yeollie…aaahhh…Yeollie…akuuu…aku sudah tidak tahan Yeollie…aaahhh…" eluh Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menciumi dada Baekhyun. Sementara itu, junior mereka sudah menegang. Chanyeol bangkit dan membuka celana Baekhyun juga celananya, sehingga memperlihatkan junior mereka yang sudah berdiri tegak.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan juniornya yang besar dan sedikit melengkung seperti pisang. Ada semburat merah di wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, "Kau yakin mau melakukannya?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun balik menatap Chanyeol dan mengangguk.

"Aku janji aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan dan hati-hati." ucap Chanyeol seraya menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihat keseriusan di mata Chanyeol lalu kembali mengangguk.

Chanyeol kembali menciumi Baekhyun dan meninggalkan kissmark di sana sementara tangan Baekhyun memainkan junior Chanyeol setelah sebelumnya membasahinya dengan ludah. Chanyeol menciumi Baekhyun sementara tangannya mengocok junior Baekhyun.

"Yeollie…terusss…aaahhh…lebih cepat Yeol…teruuus…"

"Kau menyukainya Baek…terus…terus sebut namaku…aaahhh…"

Tangan Chanyeol mengocok junior Baekhyun sementara tangan Baekhyun bermain dengan junior Chanyeol.

"Aaahhh Yeollie…teruuus…terusss…mmmhhh…iyaaa teruuusss…aku mau keluar…terusss Yeol…"

Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun. Ciuman Baekhyun semakin dalam ketika dia mencapai puncak. Chanyeol merasakan cairan hangat di tangannya.

"Ooohhh…" eluh Baekhyun. Chanyeol menjilat cairan Baekhyun di tangannya lalu membaginya dengan Baekhyun melalui ciuman.

"Kau siap?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol mengulum junior Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun terhenyak. Chanyeol mengulum dan menjilati junior Baekhyun dengan lidahnya. Dia menghisap bola kembar Baekhyun.

"Aaahhh…Yeollie…assshhh…"

Mendengar Baekhyun merasakan kenikmatan, Chanyeol semakin liar menjelajahi daerah itu. Dia menciumi setiap inci bagian itu, mengulum, menjilat dan menghisap junior Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerjap namun juga melihat Chanyeol.

"Yeollie…euuungggh..."

Chanyeol menyudahi aktivitasnya dan menatap Baekhyun, "Kau menyukainya?" tanya Chanyoel. Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan dalam namun tetap hati-hati.

"Lakukan sekarang Yeollie." pinta Baekhyun di sela ciuman mereka.

"Sebentar lagi ya."

Chanyeol mengangkat pantat Baekhyun sehingga sedikit lebih tinggi. Chanyeol meludahi jarinya dan mencari lubang Baekhyun. Ketika dia menemukannya, Chanyeol memasukkan jarinya perlahan.

"Mmmhhh…aaarrrgggh..." erang Baekhyun ketika dia merasakan jari Chanyeol di dalam dirinya,

"Tahan Baekkie. Rasakan saja, nanti juga tidak akan sakit." ucap Chanyeol dengan perlahan memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang Baekhyun.

Perlahan Chanyeol menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk.

"Aaahhh…teruuusss…Yeollie…aaahhh…iyaaa di situ…aaahhh…enakkk…"

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakan jarinya ketika dia berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatan Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun sendiri bermanja dengan junior Chanyeol.

"Aaahhh…Yeollie…masukkan…aaahhh…"

"Kau mau sekarang Baek?"

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap, dia mengangguk dengan menahan kenikmatan yang ada di dalam dirinya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan jarinya lalu bersiap untuk memasuki Baekhyun.

"Tahan ya."

Chanyeol mengarahkan juniornya ke dalam lubang Baekhyun. "Aaarrrggghhh Yeollie…" erang Baekhyun ketika junior Chanyeol masuk ke dalam dirinya.

"Aaahh…Baek…milikmu nikmat sekali…"

Chanyeol menggerakkan juniornya dengan ritme yang sedikit pelan. Sementara tangannya mengocok junior Baekhyun.

"Aaahhh…Yeollie…aaahhh teruuus Yeollie…teruuuss…lebih cepat…"

Sesuai permintaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mempercepat ritme permainannya. Baekhyun meremas sprei tempat tidur saat dia merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa ketika junior Chanyeol menyentuh dinding lubangnya.

"Teruuusss Yeollie…iyaaa teruuusss….euuungh teruuusss Yeol…di situ… iyaaa…lebih cepat…"

"Baek…lubangmu nikmat sekali…aaahhh…"

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya juga tangannya.

"Yeol…aku mau keluar…aaahhh…Yeollie…"

"Sama-sama ya…assshhh…"

"Aaahhh…aaahhh…Yeollie…teruuusss…"

"Aaaaaahhh…iyaaa…aaarrrggghhh…" erang Chanyeol ketika juniornya berkedut dan mengeluarkan cairan di dalam lubang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas Baekhyun bersama dengan cairan Baekhyun yang tumpah. Mereka berdua berpelukan dan kembali berciuman. Mata mereka saling beradu.

"Apa aku kasar?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak. Kau bermain dengan lembut Yeollie. Terima kasih." ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mencium Baekhyun, "Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih. Terima kasih mau kembali dan pecaya padaku."

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun.

"Kau mau mandi sendiri atau aku temani?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada nakal.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sedikit heran, "Bathupku cukup kok untuk kita berdua." jawab Chanyeol dengan tersenyum. Baekhyun melumat bibir Chanyeol, dengan masih berciuman Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal style ke kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E****N****D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya bisa remake dan repost ni epep. Fufufu. Smut-nya masih abal banget. Dee waktu itu masih polos dan cimit-cimit sih. Theheee. Anyway ada 4 epep ChanBaek yang siap posting, salah duanya rate M dan satunya adalah epep ini. Hayo, yang mesum pasti demen. Hihihi. Anggep aja ini epep warming up alias pemanasan alias foreplay #halah#. Dan kemungkinan -masih kemungkinan-, salah satu epep Dee yang chapter akan bangkit dari mati surinya #halah again#. Oh ya, jangan panggil thor atau min atau yang berbau formal, just call me Dee. And fyi, i'm 89 line. Jadi kalo kalian lahir di bawah tahun lahir Dee, bolehlah ditambahi mbak, eonni, atau kakak. Asal jangan ahjumma atau halmoeni, rawr. Last, maacih *wink***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**USE WITH PERMISSION**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**LEAVE A REVIEW**


End file.
